diyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ombre Wreath
Overview Whether it’s hair, makeup, or clothing, the ombre trend has exploded in recent years. Ombre creates a beautiful effect on any medium with its gradual transition between color hues, typically going from light to dark. For example, an ombre pattern could flow from a soft blue to navy, or a light cream color to a dark brown. If you’re a big fan of this trend, why not embrace it in your home décor as well? Take a trip to your local craft store, and try out this simple, DIY ombre wreath. Things needed *Wreath form *Decorations (leaves, flowers, baubles, beads, felt, yarn, etc.) *Pins, hot glue, fabric glue, etc. Steps #Choose your wreath. To create your ombre wreath, you’ll need to start with a basic wreath form. You can purchase these at your local craft store or online, and there are a variety of types to choose from. If you are going to be completely covering your wreath with decorations, you can purchase a cheap, foam wreath. If you aren’t planning on creating the ombre effect on every square inch of the wreath, you can purchase a straw, grapevine, or other wreath that doesn’t need to be fully covered. #Determine your ombre color scheme. This is the most important part of your wreath. You can find ombre inspiration on Pinterest or crafting websites. If you know the color or colors you want to use, you can also search Google images for examples, for example “Blue ombre pattern.” By having some inspiration printed out or saved to your phone, it can help you visualize and pick out your wreath decorations once you get to the craft store. While an ombre is typically different shades of one color, you certainly don’t have to limit yourself to one color for your wreath. You can do multiple colors, transitioning from the darkest shade of one color into the darkest shade of the next, or vice versa. For more color ideas, grab paint swatches! These little paint charts, which can be found at home improvement stores or online, show different shades of paint in order from darkest to lightest. In other words, they're natural ombre inspiration! #Select your decorations. Once you’ve decided on your ombre color scheme, it’s time to select the items you’ll decorate your wreath with. This is where you can get extremely creative. You can purchase fake flowers and leaves to create a nature-inspired ombre wreath. You can purchase multiple shades of felt to create shapes, yarn to wind around your wreath, bows, or even beading and baubles. If an item works with your color scheme and you can attach it to a wreath somehow, it’s fair game. #Purchase supplies to secure everything. Depending on how you’re decorating your wreath, you’ll need different supplies to secure everything. Pins work well for securing leaves, flowers, and other lightweight, 3D objects. You can also consider hot glue, fabric glue, and so on. You might even need a little bit of everything! You want to make sure that your wreath doesn’t start shedding decorations once it’s hanging. #Start arranging your decorations. First, you might just want to set out your decorations on a flat surface and start playing around with your color transition. Arrange your different items and decorations from light to dark, moving things around until you’re pleased. Then, place everything on the wreath so that it is covered however you prefer. Don’t glue or pin anything to the wreath until you’ve made sure everything is exactly where you want it. You can create a lot of interest within your wreath by playing around with textures and shapes. For example, if you're using leaves, flowers, and baubles, intermix everything thoroughly (while maintaining your color scheme). It should look like an interesting and diverse blend of decorations! #Begin securing your decorations. Once you’ve determined the layout of all of your decorations, begin securing them. Lift them up one at a time, gluing or pinning them onto the foam or other material as you go. By doing one at a time, you’ll make sure to protect your perfected layout! Take your time, making sure that everything is firmly secured. It’s particularly important to secure things very well if you plan on hanging your wreath up outside, where it’s subjected to wind. #Hang your wreath. Once you’ve secured everything and allowed any glue to dry, you’re ready to hang up your creation! These wreaths look great on the front door, but they can also brighten up any wall inside. If you don’t want to put a nail or hook in the wall, you can suspend your wreath with a ribbon or a suction cup hook. You can also prop your wreath up on shelves or in glass cupboards. Tips & suggestions Everything else External resources Category:Arts & Crafts